Minecraft 1.10 Suggested Features
Mobs And Entities * Green Villager (Generic) * Blue Villager * Mummy Zombies In Desert Biomes * Pigman (As The Villager In The Sky Dimensions) * Fishes (When Killed , It Drops Its Type Of Fish) * Zebra Horse Type * Old Enderman Texture(Green And With Black Smoke) : When an Enderman is hit by a LightningBolt , it will turn into an Enderman with the old texture and a double attack damage , but it will burn during day time as a weakness in order to make it not so "OP" . * Tamable RedDragon : Players Can Tame And Ride It , We Can Tame It By Trying Riding It , Just Like Taming A Horse , It Remains Aggressive Until A Player Tame It .(Naturally Spawns It Sky Dimensions , Every World Will Only Have One Red Dragon) * Panda * Birds * Corn * Turtle * Guardian Villager : A New Type Of Villager With A Gray-Colored Robe , It Wields An Emerald Sword Between Its Arms , It Has A Serious Attack Damage , It Attacks Zombies , Skeletons And Other Hostile Mobs (Except For Creepers) And Will Attack You If You Hit It Or Kill Villagers , It Acts Like An Iron Golem , You Can Still Trade With Them For Mob Loots * Cave Spider Jockey * Baby Squids * Baby Zombies Riding Wolves , Cows , Chickens , Pigs , Sheeps And Ocelots (And The Baby Ones) : Baby Zombie riding these mobs can be seen naturally spawning in game . * Naturally Spawned-In Babies Of Different Mobs : E.G. Baby Wolves , Pigs , Sheep , Cows and Chickens . * Frog * Jack O’ Snow Golem (A Snow Golem With Its Eyes Glowing Just Like The Jack O’ Lantern)(Replace The Pumpkin On Top Of The Two Snow Blocks With Jack O’ Lantern Will Spawn It) World Generation * Sky Dimensions * Cherry Trees (Naturally Spawns in the sky dimensions) * Ruby Ore * Dirt Slabs (Naturally Spawns As Bridges In The Villages That Is On Water Surface) * Chair And Table(Gravity Affected)(Will Break After Falling Off From A Ten Block High Place)(Naturally Generated In Villages) * Scarecrow (Naturally Generated Around Villages) * Horse Stable Naturally Generated * Iron Ladders (Free Floating And Movable By Pistons)(Naturally Generated In Strongholds) * Brick Pyramid * Abandoned Mineshaft Naturally Spawns In Mesa Biomes * Fallen Trees * Snowy Leaves In Cold Biomes : The leaves in snowy biomes such as Cold Taiga And Cold Beach and etc. will become white in color (Frost Colored) when the mentioned biomes is snowing . * Water In Swamp Biome Gets A Darker Or More Swampified Feel Color , Get Nausea When Soaking In The Water * Silver Ingot , Silver Ore , Block Of Silver(Light Blue In Color , With A Little White)(Silver Ingots Are Used For Making The Hammer For Anvil) * Copper Ingot , Copper Ore , Block Of Copper (Generate In 0-95 , Common In Mesa , Savanna And Desert Biomes)(Need To Smelt In The Furnace To Get Copper From Copper Ore)(Bright Orange In Color) * Platinum Ingots , Platinum Ore , Block Of Platinum * A Less Dull Looking Village http://imgur.com/a/pBM2H * Migma Block https://www.reddit.com/r/minecraftsuggestions/comments/41jq12/nether_migma_block/ Redstone * Copper Wire : As Vertical Redstones (One Ingot=Nine Wire) * More Type Of Redstone (Redstone Can Be Dyed By Right-Clicking At Them With Dyes , The Redstone Will Only Connect To Their Own Color Of Redstone) * Spikes (Redstone Retractable) * Silver Pressure Plate * Copper Pressure Plate Blocks With Function * Crying Obsidian (Right-Clicking It can teleport the player to the sky dimensions , and place and sleep on a bed there can go back to the normal world) (Recipe : 4 Lapis Lazuri Surround An Obsidian) * Colorable Bed * Bunk Bed * Sleeping Bags (Skip Nights Without Setting Spawns) * Nether Reactor And Glowing Obsidian : I think it should be added into the mod to make a new 'RECIPE' for the Nether portal , four Nether Reactor at the corners , and Glowing Obsidian on all remaining sides . In Order To Activate The Nether Portal , Right Click The Four Nether Reactor To Make Them Turn Red . Both Glowing Obsidian and Nether Reactor can be found in dungeons 'round the world . * Stone Cutter : Right Click To Open A 3 By 3 GUI , Put The Things You Don't Need Inside To Destroy Them . (Used As A Rubbish Bin) Blocks And Decorations * A New Type Of Block That Acts Like Glass Panes And Iron Bars , The Lattice (Recipe : The Old Recipe For Fences) * Vertical Slabs * Different Types Of Trapdoors : Oak , Spruce , Birch , Jungle , Acacia , Dark Oak And Cherry * Cherry Saplings , Log , Planks , Slabs , Stairs , Fences , Fence Gates And Boat * Double Half Slabs Obtainable In Survival (By Craft Four Slabs Together , Using This Recipe Will Get Two Double Half Slabs) (Have Their Unique Texture) * Full Bark Log Can Be Obtained Through Crafting Table By Putting Four Logs Together , Using The Recipe Will Get Four Full Bark Logs (With Its Own Full Bark Texture) * Fresh Grass(Use The Old Texture Of Grass , Will Not Be Affected By Biomes) * Blocks Of Ruby * Using Polished Granite , Polished Andesite And Polished Diorite To Craft Different Types Of Stone Bricks : E.G. Granite Bricks , Andesite Bricks and Diorite Bricks . (Originally all of them can only be crafted into normal stone bricks , but recipes for their own type of bricks are perhaps cool enough) * (Recipe)Four Ingots In Square Pattern To Make Bricks (Only For Gold , Silver And Bronze)(Four Gold=Gold Bricks x1 , Four Silver=Silver Bricks x1 , Four Copper=Copper Bricks x1) * Still Lava And Water (Has Infinite Resources) Combat * Steel Weapon , Tool And Armor * Quiver * Studded Armor (Recipe : 8 Iron Nuggets Surrounding A Leather Armor) * Emerald Weapon , Tools And Armor (Better And Stronger Than Diamond Ones) * Explosive Arrow : (Use The Texture Of The Purple Arrow) (Recipe : 8 Gun Powder Surrounding An Arrow) * Grappling Hooks (Can Be Thrown , When Retracted , The Player Is Pulled Instead Of The Mob Or Block Being Pulled) * Platinum Sword , Tools And Armor (Strongest In Minecraft , Better Than Diamond And Emerald Ones) * Prismarine Arrows https://www.reddit.com/r/minecraftsuggestions/comments/420sh4/prismarine_arrows/ Enchantment * Hardwire Enchantment (First Level : Plus 25% Armor , Second Level : Plus 50% Armor , Third Level : Plus 75% Armor)(The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Armor)(Highest Level : 3)(ID : 12) * Agile Enchantment (The Higher The Level , The Faster The Player Running)(The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Leggings)(Highest Level : 3)(ID : 11) * Smelt Enchantment (Auto Smelts The Blocks Mined With The Tools)(Blocks Mined With The Tool Which Has Smelt Enchantment Won’t Drop Xp)(The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Tools Such As Pickaxe , Axe And Shovel)(Highest Level : 1)(ID : 36) * A Quickdraw Enchantment (Reduce The Time Of Drawing A Bow)(The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Bows)(Highest Level : 2)(ID : 52) * Toxicant Protection Enchantment (Reduce The Damage From Taking Negative Potion Effects Such As Poison , Wither , Slowness And Etc)(The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Armors)(Cannot Be Put On The Same Armor With The Other Protection Enchantment)(Highest Level : 4)(ID : 10) * A Wieldy Enchantment (Reduce The Cool Down Time Of Swinging The Sword) (The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Swords)(Highest Level : 2)(ID :22) * Lumberjack Enchantment (With This Enchantment , Players Can Chop Down The Whole Tree Only After Breaking The Log At The Bottom)(The Enchantment Is Used To Be Put On Axe)(Highest Level : 1)(ID : 37) Potion * Potion Of Invisibility II Or Above Level Remove Effect All Particles And Footprints * Potion Of Antidote (Clear The Effects On The Player , White In Color) Item * Iron Nugget(9 Iron Nugget=1 Iron Ingot) * Four Iron = 1 Steel (For Better Weapon Armor And Tools) * Copper Compass (Pointing To The Spawn You Set After Sleeping In A Bed Instead Of The World Spawn , Or If Ones Haven’t Set Their Own Spawn Point , It Points To The World Spawn) * A Hammer (Can Be Unbreakable Using Command)(Have A New Slot For It)(Have Durability , Will Decrease When Using The Anvil To Fix Stuffs , Can Be Enchanted With Unbreaking And Mending , Will Break If The Durability Is Used Up . Without It , The Anvil Will Do Nothing And The GUI Of The Anvil Will Disappear , Only The Hammer’s Slot Will Be Seen)(Mending Will Increase Its Durability When Fixing Things , The Range Durability Fixed Will Accord To The Experience You Need To Use For Fixing Stuffs) Is Required To Be Put Inside The Anvil In Order To Combine Or Fix Item Rather Than The Anvil Being Damaged And Broken * Backpacks * Ruby(Used To Trade With Pigman In Sky Dimension) * Alex Skull (Damage : 6) In Creative Inventory * Music Disc : Dog * Calm 4 Music * Horse Shoes (Act As The Second Armor Piece For Horse) * Skis (Put On The Slot Of Boots)(Glides On Snow Blocks , Ice , Frosted Ice , Packed Ice And Snow Layers) * Lanterns (Portable Light And As A Permanent Light Source)(Handy To Be Used In Dimensions Other Than The Overworld Flowers * Paeonia * Cyan Flowers * Rose Food * Baked Bread : We Can Increase The “Saturation” That Bread Gives Us After Eating Them By Baking Them In A Furnace , That It Turns Into A Baked Bread . Changes * Two Different Types Of Slabs In The Same Block * Book Storage In Book Shelves * Throwing Slimeball At Mobs And Players Grants Slowness Effect * Better Vision Using Sea Lantern Underwater * Rename Seeds To Wheat Seeds * Shift-Right-Click To Remove Saddles On Pigs * Baby Villager Chase Rabbits And Chickens * Villager Priests Throw Healing Potion At Hostile Mobs (Zombie , Skeleton And Etc) * We Can Tame A Spider (Cave Spider Not Included) During Daytime , We Have To Tame It With Any Type Of Meat , After Taming It , We Ride It Without Placing A Saddle) * When Creeper Is Exploding , It Sends A “Message” To Nearby Mobs That It Makes Them Run Away From The Former , Rather Than Every Mob Searching For An Exploding Creeper Every Tick , While It Causes Lag . * When Placing A Fence Floating In The Air , Their Shouldn't Be A supporting Pillar. * Sheep Appear To Eat The Tall Grass On Grass Block Instead Of Turning The Grass Block Into Dirt Block. * Tamable Rabbits. * In Order To Ride A Horse , A Horse Saddle Is Needed Instead Of Normal Saddle. * The Ability To Pause The Game In Multiplayer Servers , But Only For OPs , Players can't do anything expect Chatting in the chat bar until the game is back ' ' * Flower Pots Break When Hit By Arrow ' ' * Torches Will Burn Out In The End , Sky Dimension And Nether ' ' * Elytra On Horses’ Armor Slot , When Using An Elytra On Horses , Horse Armor Cannot Be Put On * Logs' Texture’s Color Matches With Their Type Of Planks ' ' * Grow Sugar Canes With Bone Meals ' ' * Gravity Affected Snow Layers : Once the block underneath the snow layers(Even they are placed in the size of a full block) , they fall down . * Sheep Show Their Base Color After Being Shorn * Cauldron Used To Mix Potions (When Dropping Different Types Of Potions In It , The Potion And Their Color Will Mix Together And Get A Mixed Potion) ' ' * Replace The Iron In The Activator Rail Recipe ' ' * When Creating A Superflat Wold , Nether And the End Will Also Be Flat ' ' Transports * An Obsidian Boat That Work Out As A Boat On Lava (But When It Is Placed On Water , It Sinks) * Chest , Furnace And TnT Can Be Put On A Boat. ' ' Other * Put A Piece Of Gun Powder In The Furnace And Burn It , The Furnace Will Explode * jeb_ Rainbow Beacon Command * /gamrule noDeathScreen * /gamerule noFallDamage * /gamerule doWeatherCycle Ambient * Star In The Sky